


epiphany

by acontradictorymess



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Death, Graphic Violence, M/M, Song fic, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Vomiting, War Fic, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acontradictorymess/pseuds/acontradictorymess
Summary: I don’t think anyone has written a stucky fic based on Taylor’s song epiphany so I did it. I’ve never experienced war so I mostly based this on Saving Private Ryan’s script (all credit to those writers). This fic has a lot of graphic violence and death and the characters reacting to it so don’t read that if it could trigger you.I’m not sure if I’m gonna keep writing this yet. Let me know if you wanna continue it though, I would definitely be open to that!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think anyone has written a stucky fic based on Taylor’s song epiphany so I did it. I’ve never experienced war so I mostly based this on Saving Private Ryan’s script (all credit to those writers). This fic has a lot of graphic violence and death and the characters reacting to it so don’t read that if it could trigger you. 
> 
> I’m not sure if I’m gonna keep writing this yet. Let me know if you wanna continue it though, I would definitely be open to that!

Bucky’s hands shook while he opened his canteen to take a swig. Beside him Captain Peter O’Reilly, who grew up with Bucky and Steve in the same neighborhood, stuffed chewing tobacco in his mouth, he clapped his hand on Bucky’s shoulder which made Bucky think of Steve. Beautiful Steve. At least Steve was safe. God, he missed him. He even missed the annoying things he did like when he would get into those back alley brawls. Or when he used to put his cold toes on Bucky’s shin. God that felt worlds away from this hell. Theodore Fitzgerald threw up and James O’Sullivan followed. Bucky’s stomach turned while the stench of vomit filled his nostrils. They were getting close to the shore now. Lord help them. 

“30 seconds, may God be with ya.” One of the commanding officers called.  
~Keep your helmet, keep your life son~

“Move fast and keep the sand out of your weapons” O’Reilly was telling them. Several of the men around Bucky were praying. Bucky thought of his ma and swallowed hard. 

They arrived at the shore. This had to be hell, Bucky thought as he saw the men in front of him being shot down. 

“Sergeant Barnes, move your men!”

Bucky nodded, “alright guys stay on my ass, let’s go!”  
~Crawling up the beaches now~  
“Fitzgerald!” Bucky called  
“Get me out of here! Oh god” Fitzgerald yelled desperately.  
“Medic!” Bucky called, he had just seen one dammit.  
“Yes sir, Navy beach Battalion, sir, but I got orders to clear the beach for the tanks” a very scared looking young man told him.  
“All of that shit is in the channel” Bucky told him exasperatedly.  
“Orders, sir, I can’t help you” he told him.  
Bucky cussed under his breath, “c’mon Fitzgerald” he dragged him up the beach.  
Bucky felt the heat of the blast and saw the dark red blood, as Fitzgerald collapsed beside him. Bucky swore and let go of him. He looked around at the other men who had made it to the seawall. There were about five of them total. 

“We’re right where we’re supposed to be but no one else is here” Captain O’Reilly was saying. “Tell them: we got no DD tanks. DOG-1 is not open. First wave inaffective. We do not hold the beach. Say again we do not hold the beach” O’Reilly was telling O’Sullivan who had a radio. There was another blast, another wave of heat, and when Bucky looked O’Sullivan’s face was gone. Bucky felt the bile rise up in his throat as O’Reilly grabbed the radio from him, and Bucky emptied his stomach. 

“Is this it?” O’Reilly was asking.  
“Jones here, sir”  
“Barnes here, sir” Bucky added  
“Cadwallader here, sir, Wade is working on O’Neill but he’s full of holes, sir”  
“Tell him to move on”  
“Wade, Wade, let him go”  
“No no I can do it...just wait...there I did it I stopped the bleeding!” They then heard him cussing.  
~Sir, I think he’s bleeding out. And some things you just can’t speak about~

It was one of those strange moments in life where Bucky knew what was about to happen before it did, but suddenly they were surrounded by German soldiers. Only they weren’t shooting, they were being taken in, fuck. Honestly, that was worse. 

What happened next Bucky couldn’t be sure because it was fuzzy. He’s pretty sure they tried to fight. He remembers Wade was instantly vaporized— which is not something one can ever forget. They dropped their weapons and stopped fighting after that. 

~And some things you just can’t speak about~

Bucky is pretty sure they were knocked out after that because the next thing he remembers they were in some kind of horrible warehouse, and they were being shoved into a cell. Bucky sat down on the floor, he felt exhausted and numb. He knew about these hydra warehouses, and people didn’t usually make it out alive. O’Reilly sat down next to Bucky and rubbed his eyes. His hands were covered in dirt and blood. Jones was pissing in the corner. Cadwallader was spinning his bowler hat in his hands with an unreadable look on his face. 

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Bucky inhaled sharply. One of the Hydra soldiers was back.

“You—come with us” he pointed at O’Reilly which unfortunately made sense him being a captain and all. Bucky knew he would be next. 

Sure enough a while later, they dragged him out of the cell. Jones and him exchanging a glance. 

They strapped him down to a table, and he laid there for what felt like hours. 

Eventually, a small, mole-like man came in, he was sweating and had a hungry expression on his round face. 

“Hello Sergeant, you are going to tell us everything”

“Sergeant James Barnes 32557038”

“Hm not speaking huh, well you will”

~With you I serve, with you I fall down, down~


End file.
